


A New Perspective

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feeding, Other, Physical Therapy about learning how to use your new goopy body, Slime monster, Transformation, Vore, mild hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: In a world where changing your species can be as easy as being swallowed whole by a slime monster, you find the prospect of such rather enticing.





	A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit different from my other work because it's not sexual but is still rather explicitly kinky. Regardless I hope you enjoy.

“You want me to do… what again?” You’re responded to with after a rather out of the blue request. You’ve been friends with this strange slime monster for a good year at least, and knew exactly what their kind was capable of.

“Like I said, I want you to change me. Into one of you.” It was something you’ve felt rather… strongly about the past few weeks. Yes, you knew it was a one-way process, and yes, you knew you wouldn’t be human anymore. But that’s probably the biggest reason WHY you want to do it. You don’t wanna be human anymore. It sucks, it’s exhausting. You’re exhausted.

“Well that’s certainly a strange request. But I can’t say that I’m against it at all,” the slime beast responds. They approach, you, and you find yourself blushing gently. They’re… well, they’re enticingly large. Easily over 6 and a half feet tall, the monster known as Umbra reaches a clawed hand out to stroke your cheek delicately. They don’t have any pupils, but you can tell all eight of their blue, asymmetrically-placed eyes are gazing down into yours.

You shudder and let out a soft huff of breath as Umbra leans in close. You realize that they can change folks, but you still don’t actually know how. Do they kiss you? Do they, well, fuck you? You’re not entirely sure, but you’re sure going to find out soon enough.

“For someone who just asked me to change their body permanently you sure are skittish. Are you sure about this?” They ask you with a gentle tone, that clawed paw tracing its way down your neck, a single digit brushing over your lips. You tense up, another huff of breath escaping your lips as you hesitate. Do you want this? Hearing it from Umbra, the idea suddenly hits you that you’re basically offering up your humanity to become a slime like them.

You gulp, face flushed red in embarrassment. After a few moments hesitation, you finally nod. “I… I want this. I know it won’t, well, fix me, but… I still know for a fact that this is what I want.” You collect yourself enough to speak, your gaze refocusing on Umbra after faltering a bit.

Then you hear that noise. That… you weren’t sure if it was a purr, but you could tell it came from Umbra, and you could tell it resonated through your body. Like the most relaxing sound ever, you find yourself going weak in the knees and leaning up against them.

“Oh, I can definitely tell you want this. My purring wouldn’t have affected you so easily otherwise~” Their words ring through your head, much like their purring did, and suddenly something bubbles up into your mind. The stray thoughts that this isn’t quiet right.

You wiggle your mind out of the strange effect, glancing up at the slime. “W-what was that?” You ask, in a sort of demanding tone. “What did you do to me?” You glare up at them, not too big on them doing something like that without asking.

Umbra held up their paws in defense. “Sorry, it’s part of the process. You need to be completely relaxed otherwise it might, well… hurt.” Their paws wrap again around you, hesitantly, holding you a lot gentler this time. “Well, okay, you probably wanna know how everything works then, yes?”

You nod.

“Well, simply put, I eat you. You rest inside me for a few hours, then I let you out as a slime.” Their words bring about another wave of red to your face. They were planning on eating you to change you? But, well, you can’t really say that wasn’t hot in some way. Actually no, that sounds really hot.

“And judging by the color of your face, you like that idea, huh?”

Again, you nod.

Umbra chuckled, wrapping their arms tighter around you. “Good. Again, sorry for leaving you in the dark about that. Now, relax~” As soon as they said relax they started purring, and you could feel yourself melt into their arms. Now that you knew what they were doing, you felt yourself fall under their spell with little to no resistance. Your mind goes hazy, and your hands trail across the slime’s squishy, warm body.

And oh my goodness were they warm. You weren’t sure if you were just now realizing this or the hypnosis was heightening certain senses, but they were so comfortingly warm. You find yourself burying your face into their chest, basking in their warmth.

Their big soft paws stroke delicately along your back, feeling like the most relaxing massage you’ve ever been given. Then you’re moved, but you’re not sure where since your mind is too foggy to focus on paying attention. But then Umbra sits themself down on a bed, placing you in their lap. But you can hardly even register the fact that you’re on a bed, it just feels nice and soft. Your legs are also thankful for not having to try and hold you up anymore.

Then your attention is brought up to Umbra as one of their paws moves under your chin to guide your gaze up to them. You realize your expression is probably a bit ridiculous as the slime can’t help but giggle gazing down at you. “You really are eager for this huh?” They tease.

Umbra leans in, down towards you, and soon their beak-like snout presses up against your lips in a warm, sweet kiss. Emphasis on sweet, too, because suddenly your senses were overwhelmed by the taste and smell of candy. You could feel slime ease past your lips, sweet like candy but gooey and thick. It trailed along your tongue and down your throat without resistance.

With the slime in your mouth you can’t help but let out a few gentle moans into the kiss. Especially not when you feel a sort of tongue-like appendage slide in with the slime. It was made of slime, but it was thicker and moved around inside your mouth. It swirled around your tongue and explored your mouth, spreading that irresistibly sweet fluid.

Your arms practically move on their own, reaching up to drape lazily over Umbra’s shoulders and around their neck. Your body is basically moving on instinct at this point, and that instinct is to get closer and to get as much of that sweet, delicious slime as it can.

You’re drawn deeper and deeper into the kiss, things starting to get rather sloppy. Slime drools down your chin as you lean in more and more. You barely even register it when Umbra parts their jaws wider and your head starts to sink into their mouth. It’s all slime on the inside, in the vague shape of a throat. And oh goodness does it look enticing.

Umbra’s paws move lower down your body, resting on your hips. Then you feel them lifting you up, and pretty soon your entire head is engulfed in their slimy jaws. The feeling was… indescribable. All of your senses were focused on their slime as the sweetness smothered you. Further and further you feel yourself slide, but you offer no resistance. You want this after all. You need this. They stop at your shoulders, taking a bit to adjust to the sudden increase in width.

You feel their membranous lips stretch beyond your shoulders, and you feel yourself sliding in much more quickly now. Your head pushes into their throat, the heady warmth only serving to intensify their hypnotic effects on you. With your head in their throat, you can also hear that purring very clearly.

You wriggle a little, if only to urge yourself down faster, to feel everything. Because pretty soon, you really do feel everything. Umbra’s paws move down your thighs, then your calves, and soon let go as you drop down into their stomach. Well, it’s less a stomach and more like a pool of thin, flowing slime surrounded by a layer of thick slime in the vague shape of a stomach.

The fluids end up covering you, your body submerged, and your first instinct is to hold your breath. It’s the first vivid thought since you submitted to Umbra’s hypnosis, but the slime’s voice echoes in your head. “Don’t worry, you can breathe it.”

A little hesitation, you’re not sure if you can actually since it just feels like water. But after a brief moment of thinking and realizing you were running a bit out of breath, you inhale. Sure enough, it feels like you’re breathing air. Or at least, some very thick, steamy air. It flows into your lungs with ease.

It feels wildly bizarre, but not unpleasant. In fact, after a few moments, it actually feels good. You find yourself not only breathing the slime, but drinking it as well. The warmth floods your body, both inside and out.

“I knew you couldn’t resist~” Umbra teases you. Their words combined with the slime mix to help you relax and get comfortable inside them. It felt… safe, comfortable. And pretty soon, you lose track of, well, everything, and your mind and vision go black.

 

Hey…

A voice? Are you dreaming? It certainly feels like you are.

Hey.

That same voice. Clearer this time.

Time to wake up.

Nnn, five more minutes.

You’re not given five more minutes. You feel yourself jostled awake, and the feeling of being tossed onto a bed. You come to your senses, vision returning to you, and you notice the all too familiar slime standing above you.

“Oh, hey Umbra. Sorry, I… must’ve dozed off.” You shake your head groggily, and notice yourself… almost lagging? You wiggle your arms and legs, and notice that they almost seem to move on a delay. That’s… not normal.

“Hey, take it easy, you’re not used to this. You remember what happened right?” Umbra rests a paw on your chest, scooping another beneath you and sitting you up. Even being moved feels like you’re lagging behind.

“Remember… Wait, right, you uh… ate me…” You begin to recall what happened, and suddenly wake out of your daze. “Wait! I’m a… I’m a slime now, r-right!?”

You wave your arms in front of you, and notice they’re not flesh anymore, but a soft turquoise slime. And looking down at the rest of you, your entire body is a translucent, turquoise color. “I’m slime… it actually worked.”

Your response seems to elicit a chuckle from Umbra. “Yeah, you are. A cute one, too. So? How’s it feel?”

How does it feel? You’re still very much you, as far as you can tell, but… different. And not just physically. Like some indistinct part of you has changed in some way you can’t really pinpoint. But it feels… good. Pleasant. Like just this simple change has lifted so much from you.

Even your perception of reality has changed. You can see visually just fine, but there’s… waves, fluctuations, colors that you’ve never seen before. It’s… beautiful.

“I… I feel great.” You mutter, gazing around at all of the world you never could see before. Even Umbra looks drastically different, like a heavy distortion in the world that’s… oh so enticing. You feel yourself drawn to them, reaching a soft hand up to them and taking their paw.

“That’s a pretty normal first response.” Umbra chuckled again. “You’re a slime now, and feed on magic among other things. Although less as a recycler like myself and more as just, feeding off the excess. I probably look delicious, huh~?”

You feel your face getting warm, somehow, like you still had some kind of circulation in your gelatinous body. They did look delicious, but you’re not entirely sure why. They just do. You nod gently.

“Here. Have a taste.” Umbra leans down, their beak squishing against your mouth. A few globs of their warm, blue slime slide into you. Almost immediately you feel a surge of energy ride through your body that causes you to shiver. You pull away, gasping from the sudden feeling. They taste… incredible, even better than before you were changed. But it’s not the candy sweetness that tastes good, it’s something… entirely different, something you can’t quite describe.

“Delicious, right? Where you’re only partially magic and mostly physical, I’m purely magic. Surprised you haven’t jumped on me yet for more~” Umbra holds a paw against your cheek gently, and another warm blush creeps across your face. Admittedly you are tempted… but you’ve been able to hold yourself back for now.

“Would you like more?” They ask. And you almost immediately respond with a very enthusiastic nod. Another chuckle. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes please.’”

Umbra’s paws grab at your waist and suddenly you find yourself on your back with them on top of you. You gaze up at them, frozen beneath them, as you stare into their cluster of eyes. You think of something to say, some way to respond, but you can’t seem to focus your mind enough. They’re too tempting, too delicious…

Then in another sudden movement, Umbra’s mouth locks with yours and your senses are flooded with their slime. It comes in waves, rushing into your mouth and down what seems to be your throat. You’re not entirely sure yet where everything is going, but all you care about right now is that it’s going inside of you. And gosh there is a lot of it going inside of you.

Your arms wrap tightly around Umbra, legs too, as you deepen the kiss. You can barely see it, but you can see your own slime swirling with deeper shades of blue. Umbra’s slime must be mixing with yours as you drink it down. And it feels amazing.

Then it stops.

You’re left in a daze as the slime beast on top of you withdraws from the kiss, a big drooly grin on their face. “My, my, you just can’t get enough of me, huh? But unfortunately we better stop there. You can only take so much magic before… things start to happen to you.” Umbra chuckled, gently pulling you up into a sitting position.

“But… I’m still hungry…” You mutter as you’re pulled up, that intense craving for more sticking around. But when you really try and figure out this craving, you can… actually tell you’re satisfied. You’re not actually hungry. It’s just your body, instincts perhaps, that seem to have you demanding more than you need.

Gentle as ever, one of Umbra’s paws stroke along your cheek. “You’re not, trust me. I mean look at yourself.” Their words prompt you to do just that, and you realize just how much slime you took in.

Your whole tummy is bloated! It’s rounded and swirling with bright blue color. The color seemed to stick around in your belly, the occasional swirl moving to your limbs and head. “Woah…”

“Yeah, like I said. You’re not hungry, just craving.” The slime kisses your forehead, making you blush just a touch. “Now, perhaps we should get you used to moving before you leave?” They climb off of you and the bed, helping you up onto your feet.

Your steps are wobbly, slow, and really awkward. It’s like your legs are made of jello, which isn’t far from the truth. You shake and wiggle as you take each step, following Umbra out of the room. Oh boy this was gonna take some getting used to.

“That’s it, small steps at first okay? Moving around without bones isn’t easy at first.” Umbra guided you along, but you soon start to get used to how laggy and fluid your movements are. It’s like moving through water, only you’re the water.

“Hey there ya go, just like that.” They let you go, and with some effort you find yourself walking without their help. “Ain’t easy at first, but you seem to have the hang of it.” They pat your back gently, causing your whole body to ripple just a little in response. The jiggling brings out a bit of a giggle from both of you. “Gosh, guess you really are a softie now, huh? And I thought you already were.”

You smile and, getting up on your tiptoes just to reach them, kiss Umbra gently. “Hey, uh, thanks, by the way. This is… wow.” You try to find some way to thank the slime beast. You feel fantastic, but how can you repay something like this?

“No thanks needed. This helped me too, you know.” Umbra swayed their tail, which you notice was much bigger than usual. Did they gain that much mass from you? “Converting people into slimes actually gives me more energy than it takes.” They explained. So you were basically food to them huh?

“Well… I still wanna thank you. It’s… I’m really glad I decided to do this.” You hug them tight, getting a hug from them in return. You can feel their magic flowing through them, and you can feel some innate… need, for them. But it’s a weak craving, and one you push away as you eventually pull away from the hug.

“I’m gonna… go figure myself out a bit more, then maybe come back to hang out some more.” You smile warmly. After such an intimate time with them, you do kind of wanna get to know them better.

“Of course. It’s a lot to take in I can imagine. You go figure things out, I’ll be around.” Umbra pecked your forehead gently before nudging you along to the door. “Good luck, and try not to mess with your core too roughly. Could cause some… complications.”

With a few extra tips and warnings, you’re out the door and back over to your own place. Your new body is… strange, to say the least, but you can’t say you miss your old one quite yet. At the very least, you know things are gonna be interesting from here on out.


End file.
